Alchemy (Skyrim)
An alchemist can create magical potions and deadly poisons. Alchemy has been confirmed to be a returning skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Alchemy will be one of the 18 skills and will fall under The Thief play-style. As such, it acts as The Thief's crafting skill as opposed to The Warrior's Smithing and The Mage's Enchanting. Alchemy governs the ability of the player to make more potent potions and poisons. This is now accomplished at alchemy stations or labs instead of needing to carry the necessary equipment as in previous games. Each possible ingredient in Skyrim has been confirmed to have four possible properties. These are unknown until the player either individually eats an ingredient or successfully mixes a potion/poison. Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Alchemy Effects Some alchemy effects can only be discovered by trial and error. The following are effects that become available to turn into potion/poisons: *Cure Disease (Charred Skeever Hide, Hawk Feathers, Mudcrab Chitin, Vampire Dust) * Damage Health (Crimson Nirnroot, Deathbell, Human Flesh, Imp Stool, Nirnroot, Nightshade, Red Mountain Flower, River Betty, Skeever Tail) * Damage Magicka Regen (Bear Claws, Blue Butterfly Wing, Blue Mountain Flower, Chicken’s Egg, Hanging Moss, Nightshade, Spider Egg, Spriggan Sap) * Damage Stamina (Blisterwart, Blue Butterfly Wing, Bone Meal, Canis Root, Chicken’s Egg, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Giant’s Toe, Nirnroot, Rock Warbler Egg, Skeever Tail, Spider Egg) * Damage Stamina Regen ( Creep Cluster, Frost Mirriam, Giant’s Toe, Silverside Perch, Skeever Tail, Wheat) * Fortify Block (Bleeding Crow, Briar Heart, Honeycomb, Slaughterfish Scale, Tundra Cotton) * Fortify Conjuration (Blue Butterfly Wing, Blue Mountain Flower, Bone Meal, Hagraven Feathers, Lavender) * Fortify Enchanting (Blue Butterfly Wing, Snowberries, Spriggan Sap) * Fortify Health (Bear Claws, Blue Mountain Flower, Giant’s Toe, Glowing Mushroom, Hanging Moss, Wheat) * Fortify Heavy Armor (Slaughterfish Scales, Thistle Branch, White Cap) * Fortify Lockpicking (Falmer Ear, Namira’s Rot, Spider Egg) * Fortify Restoration (Abecean Longfin, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Salt Pile) * Fortify Sneak (Abecean Longfin, Beehive Husk, Frost Mirriam, Hawk Feathers, Purple Mountain Flowers) * Fortify Stamina (Chaurus Eggs, Garlic, Lavender, Slaughterfish Egg, Torchbug Thorax) * Fortify Two-Handed (Dragon’s Tongue, Fly Amanita, Troll Fat) * Invisibility (Chaurus Egg, Ice Wraith Teeth, Luna Moth Wing, Nirnroot, Vampire Dust) * Lingering Damage Health (Imp Stool, Mora Tapinella, Slaughterfish Egg, Slaughterfish Scales) * Lingering Damage Magicka (Purple Mountain Flower, Swamp Fungal Pod, Torchbug Thorax, Wheat) * Ravage Health (Giant Lichen, Silverside Perch, Skeever Tail) * Ravage Magicka (Lavendar, Red Mountain Flower, White Cap) * Ravage Stamina (Bone Meal, Deathbell, Small Antlers, Thistle Branch) * Regenerate Health (Garlic, Juniper Berries, Luna Moth Wing, Namira’s Rot, Nordic Barnacle, Vampire Dust) * Regenerate Stamina (Bee, Fly Amanita, Mora Tapinella) * Resist Fire (Bone Meal, Dragon’s Tongue, Elves Ear, Fire Salts, Fly Amanita, Mudcrab Chitlin, Snowberries) * Resist Frost (Frost Mirriam, Frost Salts, Moon Sugar, Purple Mountain Flower, Slaughterfish Scales, Snowberries, Thistle Branch) * Resist Magic (Bleeding Crown, Chicken’s Egg, Hagraven Claw, Lavendar, Nirnroot, Tundra Cotton, Void Salts, Wisp Wrappings) * Resist Poison (Beehive Husk, Charred Skeever Hide, Falmer Ear, Garlic, Grass Pod, Mudcrab Chitlin, Slaughterfish Egg, Thistle Branch, Troll Fat) * Restore Health (Blisterwart, Blue Mountain Flower, Butterfly wings, Charred Skeever Hide, Deadra Heart, Imp Stool, Rock Warbler Egg, Wheat) * Restore Magicka (Ectoplasm, Elves Ear, Fire Salt, Mora Tapinella, Red Mountain Flower, Vampire Dust) * Restore Stamina (Bear Claws, Bee, Charred Skeever Hide, Hist Carp, Orange Dartwing, Purple Mountain Flower) * Weakness to Fire (Bleeding Crown, Frost Salt, Juniper Berries) * Weakness to Frost (Abecean Longfin, Elves Ear, Fire Salt, Ice Wraith Teeth, White Cap) * Weakness to Magic (Creep Cluster, Rock Warbler Egg, Salt Pile, Scaly Pholatia, Taproot, Torchbug Thorax) * Weakness to Poison (Abecean Longfin, Bleeding Crown, Chaurus Eggs) Note: This is not a complete list. Please add discoveries to both Ingredients and Effects in alphabetical order. Alchemy Ingredients Ingredients can be found all throughout Skyrim. Each has four different effects which can be discovered by attempting to brew a potion/poison with two or more ingredients sharing an effect. Note: This is now a complete list of alchemy ingredients (according to the Skyrim Guide). Please feel free to add further discoveries. sucessful potions add to skill -Jp12x Alchemy Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Books The following books raise your Alchemy Skill: *The Song of the Alchemists *Vernaccus and Bourlor Achievements See also * Skill (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills